


Together they are complete

by Constellalune



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Its v angsty??, Kym Ladell - Freeform, Lauki - Freeform, Lauki is superior, Lauren Sinclair - Freeform, Nightmares, Someone dies, William Hawkes - Freeform, but also v soft, i hate myself for killing them, im not sayin who, juST GIVE THEM A HAPPY ENDING PLS, kieran white - Freeform, soft, they arent together but they're on okay terms now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: And although the pain may never leave her, and although it hurts so, so much, she realizes, there is also love; and she can heal, and he will help her because really, no one despises anyone.He loves her and she loves him.She needs him and he needs because,And because separated they are incomplete and together they are,Because they are Lune.------------------Ya, I still suck at titles and summaries
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes & Lauren Sinclair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Together they are complete

**Author's Note:**

> It's weird, I got this random boost of inspiration to write a fic.  
> anyway, enjoyyyy:))))

Lauren squirms in the bed, she sees him, his smile, his golden hair and oh, his eyes, she sees his eyes but now, she sees them and they’re dull and they’re so very dull and she wishes the brightness would return but, nightmares nor dreams were in her control and all she could do was watch; watch as his body falls as he protects the one woman he loves, who he loves so very much, the girl with the short, dark blue hair like the depths of the ocean, and as he stands in front of her, the bullet pierces through his skin and he is yelling in pain, and Kym shouts, so loud, it’s inaudible, and all she can do is watch. 

She doesn’t realize she’s crying, she doesn’t realize she’s yelling and then, beside the beautiful golden haired man, beside him stands the grey eyed little boy with the most innocent eyes she had ever seen and all she can do is watch, all she can do is watch as the bomb defuses and his body flies for the impact, his hat, that hat that she fixed, it flies somewhere further and all she can do is watch as his corpse says _I know you never meant to kill me._

And she doesn’t realize she is sobbing; she’s struggling and screaming. But she hears a voice and he’s saying, “Lauren, _Lauren._ ” 

_What? Who is it? Who are you?_ Is what she wants to ask but she can’t, she can’t, she’s panicking and everyone is leaving her, and she’s scared, she’s _so_ scared to lose more, she lost Will, Dylan, her parents, no, she can’t- she refuses to lose more.

__

Someone is holding her face now, helping her sit up, “ _Lauren, look at me, _look at me_ , it’s just a nightmare, it’s me.”_

__

____

__

Lauren blinks, her lips trembling and her eyes blood shot, “Kieran?” 

__

____

__

“Yes, _yes_ , it’s me, Lauren.” He says, his eyes filled with worry, “Calm down, it’s okay.” 

__

____

__

Once she is back to her senses, she clears her throat, more tears threatening to fall but she will not cry, “I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

__

____

__

He shakes his head and before he can say anything, she walks up to the window and looks out, he merely watches her, in his shirt, because of course, this was not planned, she was not supposed to be there but yet, here she is. 

__

____

__

Lauren gulps, she wants to cry, she wants to, she wants to scream and cry and cry until there are no more tears, but she refuses, she is adamant. He walks up to her now, “Do you want to-“

__

____

__

She turns to face him, her gold eyes glistening, she bites her lip trying to hold back the sob. Her arms are wrapped around her body and she leans her head on his chest, taking him by surprise. 

__

____

__

“Oh, Kieran.” She says, letting out a small sob because even if she didn’t want to, she can’t hold it back anymore. Lauren grasps onto his shirt, “Kieran, Kieran, _Kieran._ ” 

__

____

__

And now she’s crying, and he wraps his strong arms around her; for just this moment they forget that they hate- despise each other, because they are both broken and they want, they need, each other. 

__

____

__

He caresses her hair, brining her closer to him. 

__

____

__

“Kieran, I miss him, I miss him, I miss him _so_ much.” She sobs, “Why did he leave me, why did he, why, why, just why, Kieran?” 

__

____

__

“He protected the one he loved, Lauren.” He whispers, “Just like how I would protect you.” 

__

____

__

Lauren sniffs, “Kier, why does it hurt so much?” 

__

____

__

He continues caressing her hair, and no, I am mistaken, they both do not despise each other, she despises him. 

__

____

__

“Because you loved him and he was your best friend but, it gets better, Lauren, it will, I promise you it will, whether it takes a year, ten years or thirty years, it will take time but you will heal, not entirely; the pain could never leave, not if you truly loved him but it gets better, I know it will.” 

__

____

__

“I’m scared.” She says and hugs him hard, “I’m so scared I will lose everyone.” 

__

____

__

“You won’t.” He promises. 

__

____

__

They stay like that for several seconds before she breaks the silence once more, lifting her head from his chest to look at his face, 

__

____

__

“Kieran, you won’t leave me, right?” 

__

____

__

“Never.” 

__

____

__

Lauren leans her head against his chest again, “Please, _please_ don’t leave me.” 

__

____

__

And as he tightens the hug she doesn’t need words to get a response for it said he would never leave her, and I apologize for I have been mistaken again. 

__

____

__

In a moment like this, I realize, no one despises anyone. 

__

____

__

He does not despise her. 

__

____

__

She does not despise him. 

__

____

__

He loves her, and she loves him. She needs him, and he needs her, because when not together, they are incomplete, just like how a paper would remain blank without it’s paint and charcoal. 

__

____

__

And they stay like that until she falls asleep, she leans against him and she listens to his soothing hums and finally, she sleeps and he carries her, and all he can think at that moment, and all he prays for, is for the world to treat her with kindness because looking at her, so small, curled up, her crimson curtains covering her face as her chest falls up and down in a rhythm, she looks so, so beautiful, so innocent, and he knows, he _knows_ she deserves every single bit of love the world can give.

__

____

__

He bends forward and lightly kisses her forehead, “You may hate me if you were awake and I did, and said this but, I love you.”

__

____

__

Her eyes flutter open and she touches his face, his eyes dilate in surprise, “I love you too, Kier. I could never hate you.”

__

____

__

And he lays himself next to her, despite the small space, he hugs her tight and kisses her forehead again and the two fall asleep into a blissful sleep.

__

____

__

**Author's Note:**

> I feel terrible for killing will, I'm **sorry** :D  
> I know, she called him by his name A LOT LMAO, but he has a great name, does he not? And yes, she also called him "Kier", I just find that soo adorable lololol  
> Anyway, I may write Kym's perspective and well, how exactly he dIed, i MAY, but, it also may never happen lol.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciateddd^3^


End file.
